


Quick

by orphan_account



Series: Boss [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Grumpy Chilton, Masturbation, Office Sex, Quickies, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton is stressed and in need of sex ASAP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Let me know if you guys like it and if you wanna see more like it. Feel free to leave any comments and/or suggestions down below! <3333

Chilton had been quite busy. This was only the second time in two weeks that he had called you up to his office, which is a big shift from him calling you up about four times a week. You walk past the waiting area and the secretary desk towards his office door and you can hear his angry muttering before you even turn the doorknob. You frown slightly, admittedly a bit worried about him. You can't imagine how stressed out he must be with all that has been happening at the hospital recently. Even you have been given more shifts than ever to make sure things runs smoothly. 

You knock once as a warning before opening the door and entering the office. Chilton is standing in front of his desk with a file in his hand. His stance lets you know that he was pacing when you entered. His cane is lying on the floor and his jacket is thrown over the chair opposite his desk. He stopped when you entered and now is staring at you as if he is wondering why the hell you're here in the first place. You look back at him from your spot in front of the closed door, feeling more and more uncomfortable with every millisecond that passed. Did Chilton even mean to text you? Or was it a mistake? All the text said was "now" and you had luckily been on your break and about to leave to go grab lunch when you had gotten it. You turned and made a beeline for his office but now you are worried that the text was meant for someone else. "Sorry for interrupting, Dr. Chilton," you say. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" It feels stupid to say, but you felt like you had to say  _something._

It does the trick, though. Chilton seems to snap out of his daze. He lifts his head and takes a deep breath through his nose before dropping the files in his hand onto the desk and marching towards you. "Why are you wearing _pants?!_ " he hisses as he approaches you. You don't answer him, seeing as you don't have time. But how would you respond to that, anyway?

He hooks his fingers into the hem of your high-waisted pants and pulls you towards him. Your hands fly to his shoulders, but you go along with his aggressive action. You're used to that by now. "These are so much harder to work with than those fucking skirts you're always wearing," Chilton grumbles as he undoes your belt and then the button and zip of your pants. "You seriously had to choose  _today_ to wear them?!" 

You still say nothing, and just watch him as he yanks the pants down your legs, almost ripping one of the seams. You've seen him angry before. You know how very well angry sex with Chilton feels. This is him being stressed out and needing some sort of outlet and the more stressed he is, the rougher he'll be. It's easier for both of you to just let him do and say what he wants. He'll be calm after he comes. 

Which doesn't seem too far away. You can see he's already getting hard as he undoes his pants. He pulls his semi-erect dick from his pants and pumps it with one hand and uses the other to push you back until you're against the wall by the door. You bite your lip to keep from gasping. Still moving his fist around his length, Chilton uses his free hand to tug one of your legs up out of your pants and lift it up by the knee. 

"Put it around me," he grunts.

You oblige, wrapping your leg around his waist and thus pulling him closer. You wrap your arms around his neck to keep your balance. You can feel his hot breath against your face and, despite his mood, you can't help but think of how much more intimacy seems to have emerged now that his face is so close to yours.

Chilton, however, isn't thinking of this at all. He doesn't even look at you or notice your gaze on him. Instead, he wordlessly guides his thick cock, now fully hard, to your slit, holding it there for a second before roughly pushing in.

You can't help but jump a little because of how much and how suddenly he filled you up. He puts his hands on your bare ass cheeks and pulling you towards him, both kneading and feeling them for his pleasure and using them to help his thrusts go deeper. He pulls out quickly, and then pushes in again. You cry out but then press your open mouth firmly against the skin of his neck to keep from making too much noise. The gesture is successful in muffling your moans as Chilton pounds into you over and over, getting rougher with every single one of his thrusts. He makes sure to push himself in all the way with every entrance and it's honestly impressive, the speed he's going at. It's making your thighs shake.

You clench fists around the fabric of Chilton's shirt to help keep you steady. You're having trouble breathing so you pull your mouth away from his neck and tilt it back so that you're facing the ceiling. You open your eyes. Your vision is blurred but it doesn't matter because you would only be staring at the white of the ceiling, anyway. Your mouth hangs open and the only sounds that escape you now are tiny whimpers as he continues to fuck you mercilessly, panting in your ear as he does. His hands leave your ass and move to your chest. He wraps each of his hands around your breasts and squeezes before grabbing the neck of your shirt and pulling it down. Your breasts are out of their bra cups in seconds and soon, one nipple is being pinched and rotated while Chilton puts as much of the other breast into his mouth as he can. His teeth graze your skin as he sucks hard on your breast. He moves his free hand to rub your clit as he continues to thrust relentlessly into you.

You cry out at all the stimulation, feeling your pulse heavy in your throat. You have no idea how he is able to give full attention to all three of the parts that he is focusing on. Your breasts are out and well taken care of and his fingers rubbing your clit feel fucking incredible, and who knows how he's still pounding into you this hard. 

"Oh D-Dr. Chi-ilton…!" you moan, your voice shaking. 

You hear him groan before lifting his head so that he can bury his face in your neck. His grunts grow more frequent as his thrusts get shallower. Soon, with one hard, deep thrust, he lets out a loud grunt. He catches your skin between his teeth, biting hard into you and making you wince as he comes inside of you. He lets out a satisfied moan and then steps back, letting go of you completely. Unable to support yourself, you slide down onto the floor. Panting, you look up at Chilton, who is tucking himself back into his pants and rolling down the sleeves of his shirt. He doesn't look at you when he's done, but rather turns and walks towards his desk.

You panic as the realization dawns on you that he's planning on leaving you without you climaxing. "Wait, Dr. Chilton-" you say as he begins to put on his jacket.

"Don't worry," he replies simply as he picks up his cane and then some files from his desk. "No one will be anywhere near this floor for another twenty or so minutes." He walks towards you. "Now, I really have to run," he informs you. "Feel free to use the room, though," he adds, exiting and closing the door behind him before you have a chance to completely register what he said. 

On shaky legs, you stand and walk towards Chilton's desk. If you're going to do this, you might as well get the most of it. You slide onto his chair, leaning into the comfortable backrest and putting a leg over each of the arm rests. You look at his laptop on the desk in front of you. It's open and unlocked. You almost contemplate making a video on it for him to find later, but you decide that you're getting too excited. He is still your boss and he would most likely fire you for using his laptop without his consent. You disregard the idea and instead settle into the chair. Your hair is still a mess and your breasts are still exposed. Your wetness has already reached the leather seat of the chair. When you stood, you left your pants, shoes and underwear where Chilton had fucked you.

You play with your breasts and nipples to get you into the mood again before dropping your hand between your thighs. You start at the clit, rubbing yourself in small circles gently, but your instincts soon take over. You are far too wound up by Chilton's ruthless and breathtaking fucking session to stay passive for long. You dig your fingers into your pussy and finger yourself rough and fast. Your mouth falls open and your breathing comes out heavy as you curl your fingers inside you. You feel your orgasm fast approaching and it makes your thighs tremble. You grind your hips against your hand, moving faster every second. Using your free hand, you start rubbing your swollen clit, ignoring how sensitive it is.

Your moans and breaths fill the room completely. There is a ringing in your ear. You close your eyes and picture Chilton fucking you, his cock thick and pulsating inside of you. You grab onto the armrest of the chair with your free hand and you bite your lip hard to keep from crying out when your orgasm hits. It feels so fucking good and you want it to last forever. It doesn't but it still takes quite the while for you to come back down. 

When you do, you put your feet back onto the floor and lean your head against the backrest. Your hands are soaked, as are your thighs, and you are covered in sweat. As you stand, you notice the wet spot you left on Chilton's chair and decide to leave it. A video of you masturbating would have been too much, but you're sure this won't hurt. You smile to yourself and walk, wobbling, to the attached bathroom to take a quick shower before you leave. 


End file.
